Love is Her Shield
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: It has been years and the Strawhats have new additions to their crew. Then one of their beloved crew-mates were taken away and was used as an experiment. As they raced to saved her, they encountered old friends and old foes. Sequel to Jealousy Wins Her Love
1. Chapter 1: Life On Sunny

**This is the sequel to "Jealousy Wins her Love". It is still based on Zoro's point of view. Hit me up with reviews and criticism. I will like to know what you think.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **P.S: I don't own One Piece, just love it. Hehehe**

Chapter One: Life on Sunny

It was a beautiful sunny day, just perfect enough for me to nap. "YOU DAMN KIDS!" A voice screamed. I turned to the kitchen and the door flew open. I found three boys being chased by the Love Cook. "GET BACK HERE WITH ALL THAT MEAT!" I let out a sigh. This ship is never quiet.

"But I am hungry." A boy said. He had wavy orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, you are too stingy with your food." Another boy said. He also has chocolate brown eyes but the only difference is that he had raven black hair. He stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth. They were racing away from the mad cook.

Those two are Sabo and Ace. They are Luffy and Nami's twin sons. Sabo is the oldest and is more mature than Ace. He is fascinated with the weather just like Nami and I am happy he didn't inherit her love of money. Ace in the other hand is just like his father, easygoing and very trusting. Like Luffy, he accidently ate a Devil Fruit and he can manipulate fire. Right now they are both seven. Even if Sabo is the mature one, when he is together with Ace they tend to pull pranks on the Love Cook and steal food in the kitchen. I have nothing against them. They are giving me quite a show.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO GET IT FROM ME!" The Love Cook screamed.

"Why do I have to get in trouble? I didn't do anything?" Another boy said, running besides the twins. He had green hair and turquoise colored eyes. He was also gripping on a wooden sword. "I was only heading to the bathroom."

"You got lost again." The twins teased.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

That boy right there is Saul Roronoa, my son. He is named after Robin's late best friend and when I heard the story from Luffy about Saul I thought I can honor his name by naming our son after him. Robin was pleased and Saul turned out great. He is a splitting image of me and wants to be a swordsman. I train with him and he is pretty good but I just wish he didn't inherit my lack of direction. He is a year older than the twins.

"This is so unfair…" Saul said. Then a little girl with long raven black hair walked sluggishly towards them with a stuffed teddy bear. She was rubbing her eyes and let out a yawn. The boys went passed her and Sanji stopped his tracks.

"Mr. Sanji, I am very hungry even Halo is hungry" She said, staring at him and lifting her teddy bear in front of him. "Can we have something to eat please?"

"OH MY BABY GIRL, YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT!" The Love Cook cheered, twirling around her. "I WILL COOK YOU SOMETHING QUICK! BE RIGHT BACK!" He raced back to the kitchen.

"Pervert…" All the boys said.

That little girl is Kuina Roronoa, my daughter. Robin returned the favor by naming our daughter after by my late best friend. Kuina must be very pleased to have such a cute girl named after her. She is five years old and she is so like her mother. She loves to read and is very smart and mature for her age. She doesn't like violence which I believe it is common for a five year old girl. Even when she is like Robin, there is something that she got from me.

"Thanks sis, you saved us back there." Saul said, smiling.

"You're welcome big brother but I am really hungry." She said.

"You were napping again." Saul said. "You look pretty tired."

"Yeah, Halo and I slept in the aquarium room and then the library and then the crow nest." She explained. "But now we are super hungry." She is daddy's little girl alright.

"You can have some of my meat." Ace said, giving her some meat while he hid his blush. Yes, Ace has a thing for my little girl. I don't blame him. She is as beautiful as her mother. "Even Halo can have some…"

"Thank you Ace, you are so kind." She said, grabbing the meat for him and eating it. "It is so good." Ace blushed even more and Sabo let out a chuckle. Then Sanji appeared in front of her and gave her a delicious piece of chocolate cake.

"This is for you my little angel." Sanji said, kneeling down at her. She took the dish and took a bite. She sighed with awe.

"It is delicious Mr. Sanji." She said, smiling.

"I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW!" Sanji cheered.

"Go ahead…" The three boys said. He turned to them and glared at them.

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU THREE YET!" Sanji screamed chasing after them. The boys dashed away, making sure that the Love Cook doesn't get a hold of them. Kuina walked towards me with a smile.

"Papa, can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Do I get some cake?" I teased.

"Yup…" She said. I opened my arms to her and she walked into my embrace and sat on my laps. She then offered me a spoonful of cake. "Here you go…" I took a bite and smiled.

"It is pretty good." I replied. After her cake, she fell asleep in my arms. She was cuddling her teddy bear Halo and I let out a chuckle. "Sleepy Beauty…"

"I see she is napping again." A voice said. I turned away from my daughter and found my beautiful wife standing in front of me. She grew out her black raven hair and it was almost to her knees. Her turquoise eyes shimmer lovingly and her smile was as beautiful as ever. Even when she is ten years older than me, her beauty never faded. I believe she is the most beautiful woman in the world even beautiful than Boa Hancock and thank God she is mines. "She is starting to act like her father."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I said. She sat beside me and kissed Kuina's forehead.

"No, it's not." Robin said, turning her gaze to the boys. They were cunning enough to move away from the Cook. "The ship just got lively didn't it?"

"Yes it did."

"I never thought I will ended up being married and having children." She said.

"You deserve happiness like everyone else." I replied, wrapping my arms around her shoulder.

"I am happy to have a good husband." She said, kissing me on the cheek. It was indeed a happy life for me. I sat next to my two very important girls, staring at our crew. Sanji was still chasing the boys while Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were fishing. Nami was checking the long pose to determine our next stop while Franky was steering the ship. Brook was playing the violin. Everything was perfect.

"ACE! SABO! YOU TWO BETTER STOP PICKING ON SANJI!" Nami scolded.

"He is the one that is not sharing." Sabo said.

"He gave Kuina a piece of cake and not us." Ace said.

"CAKE! SANJI, I WANT CAKE!" Luffy screamed.

"SAME HERE!" His sons screamed. In a split second, knock all three of her boys. "OUCH MOM, THAT HURTS!"

"Nami, why did I have to get hit?" Luffy said, rubbing his head. Even though they are married, they still act like the same Luffy and Nami.

"BE AN ADULT!" Nami snapped. She then calmed down and let out a sigh. "Sanji is preparing lunch for us so please be patience. And I told you a thousand times to never raid the kitchen." She then crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"But we were hungry…" The twins said.

"Boys, your mother is right. The food in the kitchen is for everyone. If you two eat all of it, our nakama might starve to death and we don't want that do we?" Luffy said, smiling. He then patted their heads. "Do you understand?" '

"Yes Dad…" The twins said. "We understand…"

"At the meantime, you two can fish out something for dinner with me." Luffy said. "The bigger the fish, the more food you two would get."

"OKAY!" The twins said, sitting next to their father with fishing rods. Nami then let out a sigh. But she let out a smile when she found her husband and her sons having fun. Saul walked towards Brook and pulled out an ocarina. They started playing and everyone was rejoicing to their music. My son got into music when he was young. Brook and Robin made a lullaby for him when he was little and I guess that is how music became a part of his life. On his third birthday, Brook gave him an ocarina and taught him how to play. Kuina woke up from her nap and turned to her brother.

"How was your nap sweetie?" Robin asked.

"It is good." Kuina said. "Big brother is playing the ocarina. I love it when he plays it."

"He is getting pretty good." Robin said. Chopper and Ussop started to dance away with the music and Luffy pulled his wife to him to dance along with him. Who would have thought that a guy like him can be romantic? Not me… "Oh Kuina, how about you sing us something? I love your pretty voice."

"Okay Mama…" She said, walking out of my embrace and walking towards her brother. She still had Halo in her arms. He gave her a wink and she took a deep breath.

 **Sailing in the deep blue sea**

 **With my funny family**

 **Singing and Dancing**

 **Smiling and Laughing**

 **In the best ship in the sea**

Everyone was dancing away and Kuina was swaying her body while she sang. I was proud of my two kids. They were amazing and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

 **Luffy is the Captain of our funny family**

 **My Papa is the First mate, you'll find him always sleeping**

 **Nami is the nagivtor, making sure we don't get lost**

 **Ussop is the sniper, hit his targets at all cost**

 **Sanji is the cook, cooking us meals every day**

 **Chopper is the doctor, he treats us when we can't play**

"Shall I have this dance?" I asked, standing up from my seat and offering my hand to her. My wife smiled and grabbed my hand. I helped her up pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. We started dancing and joining the fun.

 **My Mama the archeologist, finding the lost history**

 **Franky the shipwright, super robot with a dream**

 **Brook the musician, playing sweet melody**

 **And these people make the best crew of the Seven seas**

We cheered away and the twins joined the fun as well. "YAHOO!" Luffy screamed.

"GO KUINA!" Ace and Sabo cheered.

"Keep going Kuina." Brook said. "You are doing great." Kuina took a deep breath and started to sing once more.

 **But that's not all the people in our funny family**

 **We have some new nakama that I would like you to meet**

 **Saul is my big brother and he is so sweet to me**

 **Sabo loves the weather and love to steal meat**

 **Ace is his twin, with fists of flaming fire**

 **And I am Kuina, always sleepy and tired**

She let out a yawn and everyone started laughing.

 **Sailing in the deep blue sea**

 **With my funny family**

 **Singing and Dancing**

 **Smiling and Laughing**

 **In the best ship in the sea**

The music stopped and everyone started to clap. Saul patted her sister on the head. "You did great Kuina." Saul said, smiling. "And the song was awesome."

"I wrote it myself. I call it the Strawhats song." Kuina said, smiling. "I hope it is okay." Then Luffy lifted her up with his stretchy arms. She giggled when she was getting twirled around.

"THAT IS THE BEST SONG EVER! I LOVE IT!" Luffy praised. He puts her down and patted her on the head. "It sums up our whole family, I mean our funny family."

"You are such a smart girl just like your mother Kuina." Nami praised.

"Thank you Mrs. Nami." She said, smiling. Brook continued on playing but the music was slow and steady. Saul took a deep breath and started playing his ocarina once more. Nami and Luffy were waltzing around deck. I was dancing with my wife as well.

"Zoro, I want to thank you." Robin said, smiling at me.

"What for?" I asked, staring at her with a baffle look.

"For trusting me, saving me, protecting, me, and also loving me… I am very thankful." Robin said. "I always thought I will live alone but you gave me love and a family."

"I know I have trust issues but I trust you with my life now. I will protect you with my life and I will love you even after death." I replied, kissing her forehead. "Because for once in my life, I finally reached my dreams not only being the best swordsmen but also attaining endless happiness…" I was about to kiss her until a huge quake shook the boat harshly. Luffy used his stretchy body to secure his sons and wife. Franky tried to steady the ship and Ussop was holding on to Chopper. Brook was holding on to Saul but he was trying to reach Kuina. Kuina tipped to the edge of the boat and was about to fall in the ocean. "KUINA!"

"KUINA!" Saul screamed.

" **Seis Fleur** …" Robin said, using her powers to secure Kuina from falling in the water. She was pulled up and into Saul's embrace. "Thank Goodness…"

"Are you okay Kuina?" Saul said, cupping her face. He found her in tears. "Don't worry, I won't let you go."

"Don't leave me Big Brother." She cried, hugging him.

"I won't leave you." He replied. "I promise." He turned and found a huge black ship heading their way. "CAPTAIN, THERE IS A SHIP UP AHEAD!"

"ALRIGHT, BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE!" Nami screamed. "SAUL, GET THE KIDS INSIDE NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!" Saul screamed, carrying Kuina. He then turned to the twins. "GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING!" They nodded and followed behind him. They reached the kitchen and Saul took off his coat and wrapped his sister with it. She was still shaking with fear. "Kuina, I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes Big Brother, I will try." Kuina said, smiling. She calmed down and cuddled in his coat. He then pulled out her teddy bear. She hugged it. "Thank you Big Brother, I thought I lost it."

"I am going to protect you Kuina." Saul said. "I promise…"

It was a happy day but I will kill anyone that takes it away. I gripped on my swords, glaring at the intruders. "You are all going to pay."


	2. Chapter 2 Saving What We Lost

Chapter Two: Saving What We Lost

Our ship was in bad shape and all I can do is punch the wall to my room. I let them take my little girl. I let them take Kuina. Sabo was calming down Ace. He was crying so much that his clothes were soaked. Saul was crying as well and his mother was trying to comfort him. "It is all my fault Mom. I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I broke my promise. I told her that I will never leave her." He cried. Robin was worried as well and I can see the tears in her eyes. "I am weak." I found his wooden sword. It was sliced into two when he was trying to protect his sister.

"Son, it is not your fault." Robin said, smiling at him. "You did your best."

"But I couldn't protect her." Saul cried. "Now she is gone and she might be in danger."

"Saul, stop your crying." I said, turning to him. "If you want to save your sister, you should stop wasting your time crying and do something about it." I then kneeled in front of him and wiped his tears. "We are going to find your sister and beat the people that took her." My son stopped crying and nodded his head with agreement. Robin was still worried even me. Kuina might be in danger and who knows what they will do to her. Then Franky entered the room.

"Hey, you two better get over here. I have something to show you two." Franky said. We followed him to the deck and joined the others. "When we were battling, I instantly put a tracking device on the ship." Franky pulled out a device. "With this, we can track down who took Kuina."

"Oh thank you Franky…" Robin said, hugging him.

"Don't mention it Robin… Kuina is our nakama." Franky said, hugging her back. She was crying and it made me sad. I hate seeing Robin cry and they are going to pay for what they have done to my family. They made both my son and wife cry and took my little girl. They are going to pay.

"Prepare the battle that we are about to enter. No one steals my nakama and gets away with it." Luffy said, gripping his fist. "We are going to get Kuina back and kick their asses."

"YEAH!" They all screamed. Everyone went to their post while I walked to my wife. She was still crying and shaking.

"Oh Zoro, I am so worried." She cried. "My baby might be in so much pain and I am not there to save her." I pulled her into my embrace and hugged. "I want Kuina back. I want my little girl back." She cried even more and all I can do is hold her.

"Robin, I promise you that we will get her back." I said.

It has been two hours that we set course and find those assholes. But they stopped at an icy cave. We all swiftly put on coats. Robin was still beside me, holding my hand. But there was something different about her. "If there is one scratch on Kuina, I will rip all off their heads." She said, cracking her knuckles. Fuck… I love it when she is mad. Robin is always calm and collective but ever since we became a couple, I learned more about her emotions. Seeing her mad is rare but somehow arouses me. Her eyes are raging in beautiful flames and her voice, damn… it makes me fall in love with her all over again. "I am going to kill everyone in that damn ship."

"Note to self, never mess with Robin…" Ussop said, shaking with fear.

"She is so scary." Chopper added, shivering as well. "Scarier than Nami…"

"OH ROBIN, YOU LOOK SO SEXY WHEN YOU ARE MAD!" Sanji cheered, twirling around her. I kicked him on the face and he tumbled to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU PERVERTED LOVE COOK!" I screamed.

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed back.

"BE QUIET YOU TWO, WE ARE IN THEIR BASE!" Nami screamed.

"OI, BRING BACK OUR NAKAMA!" Luffy screamed. Nami hit him on the head.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Nami screamed. She then let out a sigh. "Alright, we have to do this right. There are three passageways so we are going to split into teams. Ussop, Chopper and Sanji will be one team. Luffy, Brook, and I will be another and Robin will be with Zoro. Franky will stay and protect the ship with the children."

"Mom, we want to help." Sabo said.

"Yeah, we want to get into the action." Ace added.

"Oh no you two don't… You two are staying here with Saul and Franky." Nami said.

"But Ms. Nami, I want to go and save my sister." Saul said. "She is my responsibility."

"Saul, please listen to Nami." Robin said, kneeling front of him and cupping his face. "I don't want to lose you as well. We are going to get your sister back. I want you to be strong and protect the ship with the others."

"But I want to go with you and dad."

"I know son but we need someone strong to protect our home." I said, patting his head. "You can do that right?"

"Yeah…" He said, sounding disappointed. I then pulled out a sword and gave it to him. "What's this?"

"An old friend of mine sent this to us to give to you." I said. "It's called Lunaga Sonar… I was going to give it to you when you are a little bit older but I believe you are ready."

"Really Dad?" He said, smiling. He hugged me tightly. "I promise to take care of it."

"I know you will." He said, hugging him back. "Protect them well…"

"Sabo makes sure your brother doesn't burn anything." Nami said.

"Okay Mom…" Sabo said.

"Hey, I can control my powers you know." Ace said, crossing his arms. Nami kissed them both on the forehead and hugged them tightly.

"Please stay out of trouble…" Nami said.

"Franky, I want to take the water cycle if that is alright." Robin said.

"Sure Robin, I know it is your favorite." Franky said, tossing her the keys. "Well, let's get a move on."

"Well Zoro, you heard him." Robin said. "Come on my love, you might get lost."

"I DON'T GET LOST ALL THE TIME!" I screamed at her. She giggled and all I can do is follow her with a smirk on my face. Wait for us Kuina, we are going to get you back no matter what.

Three teams raced through the tunnels and so far it was nothing but ice. Robin was driving the water cycle while I was holding on to her, scanning the area. We were both determined to get Kuina back. "Honey, I think we are reaching the end of the tunnel." She was right and we had a surprise waiting for us. There was already a squad with rifles waiting to fire at us.

"DON'T LET THEM GET IN!" The Captain said. "FIRE!" They started firing rows at us and Robin maneuver through the bullets.

"I hate guns…" She mumbled.

"Let me get rid of them for you." I said, jumping in the air. " **Santoryu Seiryuuin** …" I cut through all of them with just one swing of my blades however I left the captain. He was about to run until Robin caught a hold of him. She docked the water cycle and we both walked towards the Captain. "Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The Captain said. Robin made her arms tightened, making him grasping for air.

"You don't want to make my wife angry. You see she is in a bad mood." I said. The Captain turned to her and froze in fear. My wife already turned to a demon.

"If you don't tell me where my daughter is, I will break every single bone in your body." She threatened.

"Now you done it, you released the demon." I said.

"I really mean it. I don't know. Our boss sends another team to collect children." The Captain said.

"My girl was recently kidnapped. She had long black hair and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a violet dress." Robin said. "Have you seen her?"

"I remember a little girl like that with that description but you two are already late." The Captain said. "The boss started to use her as one of his experiments. She might be dead now." Experiment? How dare they touch my daughter? I punched the Captain out walked towards the entrance. Robin walked beside me.

"How dare they touch my daughter…" We both said, walking into the unknown with rage. Then Robin pulled out a snail dial.

"Luffy, can you read me?" She asked.

"Oi Robin, what's up?"

"We discovered that the people behind this are collecting children for experimentations. Also Kuina is being experimented at this moment." She said.

"We are in the front of a huge door. I guess this is the entrance." Nami said.

"I see, we are already entering the base. I will call to keep you up to date."

"Alright, good luck Robin…"

"Oh Zoro, I hope we make it in time." Robin said.

"Robin, we will get her back." I said. "And they are going to pay."

Saul was hugging his sword while waiting for his parents to return. He was also holding Halo. "I bet you miss her too." Saul said, staring at the teddy bear. "I hope she is okay." Ace and Sabo watched him shiver in the cold. Ace created a flame with his hand and walked to Saul.

"It's cold out here. I thought you might need some fire." Ace said.

"Thanks Ace…" He said, smiling.

"She is going to be okay." Sabo said.

"I know but I am still worried." Saul said.

"Ace, it is my fault that Kuina was taken. I couldn't protect her when you were fighting." Ace said, letting out a frown. Saul placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ace, it is none of our faults. This is a wakeup call. We need to get stronger like our parents." Saul said.

"Yeah Ace, we are going to train a lot so when someone attacks our ship again we will be ready." Sabo said.

"I will do anything to protect Kuina." Ace said, smiling.

"Of course, after all you like her very much." Sabo teased.

"SO, IS THAT WRONG?!" Ace snapped. Saul let out a sigh and watched the twins argue. Then smoke filled the deck. "What's happening?" They started coughing. "It's sleeping gas."

"Cover your mouth." Sabo said.

"I can't…" Ace said.

"FRANKY!" Saul screamed, gripping on to his katana. They fell to the grassy floor and fell into slumber. Franky came out and check on the boys.

"What is going on here?" Franky said, He got caught in the sleeping gas as well and dropped to the ground. Dark figures entered the ship.

"Take the children to the Day Care…" One figure said.

"How about the robot, what to do with him?"

"Take him to the dungeon…"

"I swear… These guys always find themselves into trouble." A voice said, staring at the scene. "I never thought I meet them here. I guess it doesn't hurt to help them out."


	3. Chapter 3: Raging Demons

Chapter Three: Raging Demons

Chopper, Ussop, and Sanji made their way through the tunnel and found a door not guarded. "Oh thanks the heavens for giving me the safe tunnel." Ussop praised.

"I am thankful as well." Chopper said. They parked the shark tank and walked towards the door.

"Something isn't right though." Sanji said. He opened the door and walked carefully in the room. Then the entrance was sealed by a metal wall. "Shit…"

"THE GODS HATES US!" Ussop screamed.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOOD!" Chopper screamed. Then gas filled the room. "Oh no, it's sleeping gas…"

"Damn it, we need to get out of here." Ussop said. Sanji was about to kick the door but he collapsed. "SANJI!" Ussop and Chopper followed him as well. They were all sleeping on the ground.

Nami, Luffy, and Brook made through the large metal door but encounter an army of minions. They punched, electrified, and sliced their way through the army. "There are so many of them." Nami said. "They must be guarding something important."

"It is probably the lab." Brook said. "Kuina might be there."

"Then we better hurry." Nami said, turning to her husband. He was busy punching and kicking the enemies. "LUFFY, WE NEED AN OPENING!"

"Alright…" Luffy said, taking a deep breath. He glared towards the army and launched a powerful Haki. Every single minion fell helplessly to the ground. "I think I overdid it."

"No, it's perfect now let's go save Kuina." Nami said, racing away. _We are coming Kuina… Please be safe._ But then she felt something stinging her. She turned and found a dart on her shoulder. She fell to the ground.

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed, trying to reach her. He also got hit and fell a few inches away from her. He crawled towards her and gripped his hand. "Nami…"

"LUFFY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Brook screamed. But it was too late they were all hit by tranquilizer darts. They all fell to the ground, knocked out.

Saul woke up from his slumber and found him in a bright colorful room filled with toys and children. "Where am I?" He said, sitting up and rubbing his head. He then found Sabo and Ace, sleeping. "SABO! ACE! ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!" He shook them and they woke up.

"Saul, where are we?" Ace said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, why there are other kids here?" Sabo said.

"I don't know…" Saul said, looking around. The children weren't playing with the toys. Instead, they were scared and most of them were crying. "Wait, where is my sword?" He looked around where he was sitting. "My dad just gave me that sword. Where is it?"

"Here you go…" A voice said. He turned and found a boy in a red hooded jacket and beige shorts. He was wearing a red and yellow striped beanie and black framed glasses. But behind those glasses were unusual pair of eyes. One of them was pink and the other was purple. He looks like a year or two years older than him and was carrying a closed red umbrella. "I hid this when they brought you here. I knew it meant a lot to you since you gripped really tightly on it."

"Thank you so much." He said, smiling at him. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Ty…" He said.

"My name is Saul Roronoa." Saul said.

"I am Monkey D. Ace." Ace said, smiling.

"And I am Monkey D. Sabo. We are pirates in the Strawhat crew" Sabo said. "It is nice to meet you Ty."

"Likewise…" Ty said. "So you recently got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, we came here to save my sister. Have you seen a girl with long black and green eyes but sometimes looks like she has blue eyes? Her name is Kuina and she got kidnapped." Saul said.

"No I haven't. I just got here as well." Ty said.

"I have to find her. How can we get out of here?" Saul said.

"Well, there is only one way out but it is guarded." Ty said, point to the door.

"Ace…Sabo… We are getting out of here." Saul said, gripping his sword. He then turned to Ty. "Hey Ty, come with us. I know that our Captain will give you a lift home."

"Yeah, my dad is very nice." Ace said.

"He is nice to everyone." Sabo added.

"I will love to but I am not leaving without the other children." Ty said, turning to the distressed group of children. "They must miss their parents a lot."

"Then it is final." Saul said. "We are busting everyone out." Saul walked towards the kids and gave them a smirk. "Whoever wants to go home, they better get ready because we are getting out of here?"

"But we can't get out. We tried and the bad people caught us." One kid said.

"This time is going to be different." Ace said.

"Yeah, we are going to get you all out." Sabo said. Ty watched them a few feet away from them, with a smile on his face.

"Ty, do you read me?"

"Yes, what's up?" He said, talking to an earpiece.

"It's time. I need you to get them all out. I am on my way to the lab. Old friends of mine joined the game and their children are in that room. Do you see them?"

"Yes I have and they are planning to break out right now." He replied.

"There is a ship waiting outside. Take all of them there and I will meet you soon."

"Alright…"

"And also, be careful…"

"I will…" He said, walking towards the kids. "So what's the plan?"

"We have to get all them out but some of them look injured." Saul said.

"Hey, we can pull them with this." Ace said, pointing at a huge carriage. "It is big enough to carry everyone."

"We can't pull them all." Sabo said. "We need like a horse or something."

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Ty said, smiling. "Tails, you can come out now." A furry fox like creature pop its head from his jacket. "Are you ready to save the day?" It jumped out of his jacket and started to grow bigger and taller. It is a size of an elephant or maybe even bigger. "Alright Tails, let's get these kids out of here."

"WOW! SO COOL!" Ace and Sabo screamed.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Saul asked.

"Well, I need some help. I couldn't do it alone." Ty said, smiling.

"I guess you are right." Saul said. Ty attached the carriage on Tails while Ace and Sabo helped the children enter the carriage. Then the doors open and armed men entered the room. "We have company."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL GOING?!" The man said.

"We are going home." Ace said.

"So you better stay out of our way." Sabo said.

"You guys have some nerve threatening me." He replied. "Stop them at once…" They were surrounded and the boys were ready to fight.

"So the one who knock out the most gets shotgun." Ace said, flames covered his fists as he smiled.

"You are on." Sabo said, pulling out rods and connecting them together to create a staff. "I am happy I hold on to these."

"Well, let's fight together." Saul said, pulling out the sword out of the sheath.

"One of them is a Devil Fruit User…" One man said. Ace jumped in the air and launched a powerful flaming blast towards them. "AHHH… IT'S HOT!"

"Let me help you with that." Sabo said, creating a storm cloud with his staff. He made it rain and also struck most of the men with lightning. "Oops, I overdid it." Saul on the other hand was slicing through them like it was nothing.

"They keep coming." Saul said. He then spotted Ty, surrounded by guards. "TY, I AM COMING!" But Ty didn't look scared at all. He kept calm and his hands were buried in his jacket's pockets. One of them tried to grab him until he got a hold of his arm and tossed him to the wall. Ty swung his umbrella strongly and knocked the other men down. His moves were flawless and his speed was incredible. "Whoa…" All the men dropped to the ground. "You can fight."

"Yes…" He said, smiling. "You are pretty good with that sword. I am surprise of the twins as well. You three are pirates."

"Well, we are still training and learning." Saul said. Then one of them grabbed a hold of his head. "TY, LOOK OUT!" Saul sliced the man and Ty was about to fall. Saul caught him in the nick of time. "Ty, are you okay?" Ty beanie was no longer on his head and it made Saul's eyes widened and froze in shock. "Ty?" He had long curly black hair and his eyes sparkle brightly in front of him. He was holding on to a beautiful girl not a boy. "Whoa…" He blushed as she smiled at him. _She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. What am I saying? I AM NOT INTO GIRLS! But why am I so… Oh no…_

"Thanks Saul, I owe you one." She said.

"You're welcome… You're a girl." He said.

"Yes, my full name is Tyra but my friends and family call me Ty." She said. "You know, you can let me go now."

"Oh sorry…" Saul said, blushing and letting her go at the same time. She picked up her beanie and put it on her head but this time she let her long black hair hung perfectly down her back.

"Well, let's save the day shall we." She said.

"Yeah…" Saul said.

I woke up and found my whole crew wrapped in chains and sleeping. I found my wife sleeping on my chest. I wanted to slap myself. I was too reckless and we got caught but then again, we all did. I didn't have my swords with me and Robin, Brook, Chopper, Luffy were wrapped in chains made out of seawater. "Robin, wake up…" I said. Her eyes fluttered up and turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Robin said, sitting up. "I guess we all got captured." Then the others woke up. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes…" Brook said.

"So where are we?" Chopper asked.

"It looks very scary." Ussop added.

"Calm down you two, we are all here." Sanji said. "I was so careless."

"Don't blame yourself… We were all careless." Franky said.

"Franky, how did you get here? You are supposed to be with the children." Nami asked.

"They raid the ship and took them somewhere." Franky said. "I am sorry Nami.

"Oh my gosh, my boys are in trouble and I am here." Nami said, panicking. "Sabo and Ace are probably hurt and poor Saul. I can't be trapped here while they are alone with strangers. I need to get out here."

"Nami, calm down… They will be fine." Luffy said.

"I AM CALM!" Nami screamed.

"They are probably okay." I said. "Saul is with them."

"Welcome Strawhats, it is nice to meet you all." A voice said. "Again…" Light filled the room and Caesar was standing in front of the cage. "You are going to pay of what you did to me."

"Caesar, so you took my daughter." I snapped. "WHERE IS KUINA?!"

"Kuina? Oh yes, my newest creation. Oh please take a look." Caesar said. "Hey Kuina, please come here for a minute." Kuina walked towards the cage but she was wearing a black dress and her face was pale and emotionless. "Isn't she lovely?"

"KUINA, BABY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Robin screamed, moving closer to her. "Kuina?"

"I am in control of her and she doesn't remember a thing .She is obedient and doesn't complain." Caesar said, patting her head. "She is my little girl now."

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE?!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY OF WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Robin screamed.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" We both screamed, glaring at him with so much rage.

"Your threats are nothing. You can't get out and I am going to enjoy this." Caesar said, smiling. "Also, I might turn your other children just like her."

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY SONS!" Luffy screamed.

"Oh Strawhat, I finally wipe that smile of your face. I finally can torture you." Caesar said. "You have humiliated me and I lost my research because of you and your crew. I want my vengeance and I am not going to stop until it is fulfilled.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT IF YOU TOUCH MY BOYS!" Nami screamed.

"I am going to enjoy experimenting on them." He said. "Kuina, dispose of them…"

"Yes Master…" Kuina said, lifting her hand in front of the cage.

"Kuina, it's me… Mommy… Don't you remember me?" Robin said, crying. Water swirled around her. "That power… It is just like…"

"Kill them all…"

" **Room** …" A voice said. A dome appeared around us and our chains were sliced into pieces.

"OH NO HE IS HERE!" Caesar screamed, shaking in fear.

"It has been awhile Strawhats." A voice said. "I was hoping we would meet in a calming and more relaxing situation but I guess this has to do." He walked out of the shadows and it was a tall man with short spiky black hair always covered by a hat and a black coat.

"LAW!" We all screamed. I never thought I would be glad to see him.

"Why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"I was bored so I thought I will come here to check out the party." Law said sarcastically, slicing through the cage. He then tossed my swords to me. "You lost something."

"Thanks…" I said, grabbing it.

"KUINA, STOP THEM AT ONCE!" Caesar ordered. Kuina started attacking up with water but not any water, seawater. Law was about to slice her but I grabbed his hand.

"What are you planning on doing? She is my daughter." I said, glaring at him. "Were you about to cut her?"

"Yes…" Law said.

"I won't let you." I snapped.

"She is being controlled by nano-bots in her body." Law explained. "If I cut her and take it out, she would no longer be under his control."

"But not now, let's put her put unconscious and take her to the ship. You can do that there." Robin said, grabbing his hand. "Please… She is my little girl and I don't want to see her hurt." Law let out a sigh. There was something different about him. He show sympathy and that was something he hardly does.

"Fine but we need to put her to sleep and get Caesar." Law said.

"But how about my boys, there are still captured? I need to get to them right away." Nami said.

"They are safe. I have someone with them and they are in good hands." Law said.

"So who is ready for pay back?" Luffy said. All of us glared at Caesar viciously as if we turned into monsters, no into raging demons. Caesar, I hope you have seen enough of the world because I am going to take it all away from you.


	4. Chapter 4: Alliance Once MOre

Chapter Four: Alliance Once More

There were more guards coming in the Day Care and the kids were already in the carriage and ready to go. They rode away but there were more of them blocking the entrance. _My mission is to get them out of here._ "Tails, I want you to take all of them out now." Tyra said, petting him. "I will meet you outside. I promise…" She jumped towards the entrance and gripped on her umbrella. She pulled the handle and a thin blade came out of it. She sliced through them. "GET OUT OF HERE! I WILL CATCH UP WITH ALL OF YOU!" She sliced through more men in order for them to leave. _This is my mission and I am going to do it right._

"I am in love." Saul said. _A beautiful girl that can fight with and without a sword, so cool…_

"What?" Ace and Sabo said.

"Nothing…" Saul said. Tails went through the door and Tyra was left to fight off the guards. _I can't let her fight this all by herself._ "Sabo… Ace… Make sure they make it to the ship. I am going to help Tyra get out."

"Fine but be safe." Sabo said.

"And don't get lost." Ace added.

"I AM NOT GOING TO GET LOST!" Saul screamed. He then jumped off the carriage and swung his blade towards the guards. Tyra was surprised to see him. "Can I join you?"

"Saul, you are supposed to be with the others." Tyra said. "I can handle this by myself."

"I am not leaving you behind." Saul said. He then started to blush. "I mean… Well…" She then let out a giggle.

"You are the most sweetest guy I have ever met." Tyra said, smiling. "I am happy I have some company to fight them off. So shall we?"

"Yeah, let's kick some butt." Saul said, smiling back at her.

Ussop launched a plant that produces sleeping powder and it showered all over Kuina. She drifted to sleep and Robin caught her before she fell. "Kuina…" Robin said, cupping her face. She was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Oh Kuina…"

"You are going to pay for taking my daughter." I said. I was about to knock him out but Law stopped me. "What?"

"I need him alive." Law said.

"What for?" I asked. "Are you using him for another bargaining chip?"

"Oh no, he needs me because his wife is going to die." Caesar teased. "So you still can't find a cure for that poison I gave her. It is only a matter of time that her heart stops beating." Law glared at him and in a split second sliced out his heart. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!"

"Shut it." Law said, squeezing his heart. Caesar gushed out blood and collapsed to the ground.

"Bastard…" Caesar said. "You took everything from me even my prize experiment." Luffy punched him to the point that he was unconscious.

"Sorry, I was tired of listening to him." Luffy said.

"I agree…" Law said.

"How bad is Ashalita?" I asked. He didn't bother to turn. He was busy wrapping Caesar in chains.

"There is nothing to worry about. I found a cure for the poison so she will be fine." Law said. "I came to gather information." He then dragged him. "But first things first, let me treat your daughter."

"Still, we want to see her." Nami said. "She was a good friend."

"Then we will set course to my home." Law said. "Well, let's go. The children are waiting for us."

"Children?" Franky asked.

"Like Punk Hazard, Caesar collected children for his experiments. He already succeeded with your daughter." Law said.

"What did he do to her?" '

"A devil fruit user, immune to seawater like my wife…" Law said. "My wife and I dedicated our lives to stop this project but she can't anymore." We didn't say a word after that. We can see how hard it was for him to keep a straight face when he talked about Ashalita. I can see in his eyes he was worried and if I was in his shoes, I would probably be the same way.

We walked out the base and Kuina was in my arms once more, asleep. "Thanks for saving us." I said. Law turned to me.

"I know how it feels to lose your sacred treasure." Law said. Sacred Treasure? Again with the mystery and metaphors, this guy… Somehow it is hard to understand him. "I need your trust to operate on your daughter."

"If it keeps her away from danger than I have no choice but to trust you. Also, we have been allies before so I trust you complete." I replied.

"Then I promise that your daughter will be safe." He replied. We made it out and found children on our ship including ours. I was happy that they were okay but I was worried that Kuina wasn't. Ace and Sabo raced towards us.

"KUINA!" They screamed.

"Boys, she is going to be okay but we have to do something to her." I said. "Wait, where is Saul?"

"He stayed to fight alongside this girl name Tyra." Sabo answered.

"But she was dressed up as a boy." Ace said. "She is so cool."

"OH SABO! ACE!" Nami screamed, hugging her sons tightly. "OH I THOUGHT I LOST YOU BOTH!" She kissed all around their face.

"Mom, we are fine." Sabo said.

"We kicked butt today." Ace said. Luffy stretched his arms around his family and lifted them in the air.

"I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE ALL OKAY!" Luffy cheered. His sons and wife was laughing in his embrace. "LET'S GO HOME!"

"YEAH!" They replied loudly.

"But Saul is still inside." Robin said. Then a large fox like creature raced towards Law. "LAW, WATCH OUT!" He pounced on him but the beast shrunk and was on his shoulder. "What is that?"

"He is a friend. Tails, where is Ty?" He asked. The foxtail replied and it made Law worried. Law touched his ear. "Ty, where are you? Ty…Ty, do you read me?" Law gripped his fists. He turned to the entrance. "I have to go back in." Ty? This must be his partner or something but he looks so worried about him. He must be important.

"I will come with you." I said. "My son is still in there." But it wasn't long that an explosion came out of the entrance. There was smoke everywhere and I was worried but there were two figures in that smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was Saul next to a girl with long black hair and her eyes seem somewhat familiar. "SAUL!"

"DAD!" He screamed, racing towards me. "MOM!" He raced into Robin's embrace and smiled when he saw Kuina. "She is okay…" He started to cry. "I am so happy."

"I told you that we will get her back." I said. Then a girl that I don't even know raced towards Law and hugged him tightly. This is the first time I ever saw a child hug him. I mean come on, he doesn't look like a person that loves children.

"Ty, I told you to always answer me when I call you. You made me worried sick." Law said, hugging her back. "I almost had a heart attack because of you."

"I am sorry. I lost my earpiece when I was fighting." She said. She let out a frown when she found a worried look. "I am sorry, please forgive me." He kneeled in front of her and cupped her face.

"Ty, I was very worried. I don't want to lose you." Law said. "You are so important to me."

"I know." Tyra said. "I love you too Daddy." Then Tails jumped on her head. "Hey Tails, I told you that I was coming back."

"Daddy?" We all said.

"Why is it hard to see me as a father?" Law asked, letting out a sigh. He got up on his feet. "Ty, this is the Strawhats. I formed an alliance with them."

"Oh Yes, you parted ways after the Green Bit incident and then you met Mommy." Tyra said. "It is nice to meet you all. My name is Tyra W. Law." She then looked up on her head. "And this is Tails." Tyra, why does that name sound familiar?

"She looks like Ash but with black hair." Luffy said, letting out a chuckle. "Well, I will give you all a lift home."

"Cool, I get to sail in a pirate ship." Tyra cheered. "Tails, we are going to be like real pirates."

"How about the kids, what are we going to do with them?" Nami asked.

"I already made arrangements for that." Law said. In the distance, a Marine ship was heading towards them.

"THE MARINES ARE HERE!" Chopper, Ussop, Brook, and Franky screamed.

"Not to worry, they are here for the kids." Law said. "Ashalita made a deal with Smoker." The ship came their way and Smoker was staring at them with daggering eyes. "It is nice to see you again."

"Shut it Law, I am only here for the children." Smoker said.

"Oi, Smoker!" Luffy said, waving at him.

"What the hell he is doing here?" Smoker asked.

"It is a long story but the children are here for you." Law said. "Ty, you know what to do."

"Yes Daddy…" Tyra said, racing towards the ship. She jumped and landed on the edge of the ship. The children turned to her and found a smile on her face. "Okay everyone, this ship is going to take you all home. So let's get going."

"YEAH!" The children cheered. Marine soldiers helped the children get up the ship. Saul, Ace, and Sabo helped said their goodbyes. Some of the boys were flaunting around Tyra and Saul would scare them away from a deadly stare. "GOODBYE! THANK YOU!" Tails jumped off of head and grew bigger. Tyra climbed on its' back.

"You know what to do." Tyra said. Tails grabbed Caesar with his teeth and leaped in the air and landed on the Marine Ship. She was in front of Smoker. "Hello Smoky…"

"It's Smoker…" He said. All the Marines were aiming their guns at her. "Lower your weapons. She is only a child."

"But she is also a pirate."

"I said lower your weapons…" Smoker snapped. They all did and Smoker let out a sigh. "So what do you want kid?"

"My mom said thank you for agreeing to our terms and also she wants me to give you this." Tyra said, giving him a flash drive. "This contains all of Caesar's research even his recent experiments plus we have him right here." Tails let Caesar go and he was mumbling with fear.

"Thanks… Well get off the ship… I don't want a pirate staining it." He said. She let out a giggle. "Also, tell your mother that if she even tries to steal data from us, I will throw her in prison myself."

"Okay… Bye Smoky…" Tyra said.

They jumped off the ship and landed on Sunny. "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, LET TAKE THESE KIDS HOME!" Smoker screamed.

"YES SIR!"


	5. Chapter 5: Love You No Matter What

Chapter Five : Love You No Matter What

After the fiasco, we sailed away to Law's home. Law and Chopper were at work on Kuina, getting rid of the nano- something… nano-bots… That's right nano-bots. I still don't know what they are but all I know it is control my little girl. I was sitting outside the door, waiting. I was too worried about her. I know she would be okay because she has the best doctors but still, I was worried. "Zoro…" A voice said. I turned and found my wife with two cups. "I know you don't like coffee so I brought you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks…" I said, grabbing the cup. She sat beside me. I found her frowning as she sipped her cup. I grabbed her hand. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know but it has been awhile I felt this." Robin said. "The feeling of losing someone important in my life, it has been a while. I knew I will never lose anyone of you because I know how strong you all are but now… I am so scared. We almost lost Kuina and Law acts sad when we mention Ashalita. I think something is wrong. It is driving me insane."

"Robin, everything is going to be okay. Kuina is going to be okay now since Chopper and Law is treating plus Ashalita is fine as well." I said, hugging her. "We are not losing anyone. We are going to be fine." Then the door open and both Law and Chopper came out the door. "So how is she?" Chopper let out a smile.

"She is fine. Law took out the nano-bots and she is not under control." Chopper said.

"But she still has the devil fruit powers." Law said.

"Powers and no powers, she is still our daughter." Robin said. "May I see her?"

"Yes…" Chopper said. We entered the room and found our little girl smiling.

"Mama…Papa…" Kuina said, smiling.

"Oh Kuina…" Robin cried, hugging her tightly. "Oh baby, are you okay?"

"I am fine…" Kuina said. "But I am like you now. I have powers."

"Yes Kuina but it doesn't change anything." I said, hugging both of them. "We still love you."

"I love you. I knew you would come and save me." She cried. Then Saul entered the room. "Big Brother…"

"Kuina…" Saul said, racing to her bed. He then pulled out her teddy bear. "Halo misses you." She grabbed it and hugged it tightly. "I missed you too." She then pulled him into a hug and started to cry.

"Thank you Big Brother… I love you too." She said. Then everyone rushed in with tears and were all hugging her.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU KUINA!" Luffy cried.

"It wasn't the same without you." Ace cried.

"We cannot lose you right now." Sabo cried.

"We are happy you are safe." Brook said.

"Our funny family is not complete without you." Ussop said.

"My princess, I was drenching with tears." Sanji added.

"We were SUPER worried about you." Franky said.

"I don't want to lose you." Chopper said.

"We are happy that you are back." Nami said.

"Oh guys, I love you all." Kuina said, crying. "I am so happy to have you all in my life. My happy funny family…" Robin and I smiled as we watched our daughter flooded with love. She was back home and even with her powers, she was still my little girl. She was still Kuina Olivia Roronoa.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but I can't get a hold of Ashalita. Is there something here that I can use to get a hold of her?" Law asked.

"We have snail dials…" Chopper said.

"Yeah, we have a lot of them." Franky added.

"It won't work. We are heading to a place that has no reception." Law pointed out.

"Oh, I have a piece of paper that Ashalita gave me before she left to Florence." Robin said.

"Great, the paper is linked to her mind. We can get a hold of her in seconds." Law said. Robin walked out of the room and came back with a red blank piece of paper. He grabbed a pen off of Chopper's desk and wrote his name. The paper started to levitate and fold itself. In the end, the paper was a mini Ashalita. "Ashalita…"

"COOL!" Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Ussop, and Chopper screamed.

"Law… I don't remember giving you a red paper." She said.

"I am in the Strawhat ship, heading to you." He said. "The mission was a success and we are going to have some company." She let out a smile.

"I am happy. I can't wait to meet them. It has been so long." She said, collapsing to the ground.

"ASHALITA!" Law screamed, grabbing the origami version of his wife. "Are you okay?"

"I don't have any strength to keep this going." She said.

"I am going to be there. Please hold on. Don't give up on me." Law said. His hands were shaking.

"I know my love. You should stop worrying so much." She said. "I will see you soon." The paper crumbled and he was in shock.

"We will get there." Chopper said. "We already set course."

"Everything is going to be fine." Nami said. "There are strong winds so we are going to get there by nightfall."

"I know." Law replied. He was still staring at the crumble piece of paper.

"You must be worried." Brook said.

"I shouldn't have left her." He said.

"I am sure we will get there on time." I said.

"I hope so as well..." He said.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" A voice said. We turned and found Tyra. Tails like always was on her head.

"She is fine." He said. Tyra walked over to him, holding back tears. "Ty, are you okay?"

"I…" She mumbled. It is hard for her too. I can see it in her eyes.

"Ty…"

"Daddy, I am sorry. I tried to be strong and keep a smile on my face for you but…" She cried. Tails jumped off her head and in her embrace. He cuddled her so she can calm down but it doesn't seem to be working. "I can't… I don't…" He kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears away. "I don't want to be weak but I can't be strong for you no matter how hard I try."

"Tyra…" Saul said. I sense that he has feelings for her. I don't believe in love at first sight but I do believe in love.

"I don't expect you to keep your emotions inside. It is understandable that you are worried, sad, and also scared that your mother but she is fine. She is not going anywhere. When we get home, she is going to be there alive and well."

"But… I am still worried." She cried.

"I am as well. You know, you are more like your mother, always speaking her mind and never afraid to share her feelings to others. I can barely show emotions but when I am with your mother, my emotions come out easily." He said, letting out a smile. "I am proud that you are more like her and I don't want you to change for me. You are my perfect little girl and I love you." He then patted her head while Tails moved to her shoulder to nuzzle her cheek. "You will always be perfect in my eyes." Then Tails licked her face. "And I think Tails think you are perfect as well."

"Law is surprisingly a good father." Ussop said.

"He is so kind and sweet not like the Law back then." Chopper said, turning to me. "Hey Zoro, does having a baby change how you act?"

"Yes and no…" I said. "You are the same person but happiness tends to overflow you. It gives you a reason to smile and laugh. They are your everything because they are a part of you."

"And here I thought I was the smart one." Robin teased. "You do use your brain."

"Well, I should thank you for that." I said, kissing her forehead.

"So do your emotions come out easily when you are with me?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah, always…" Law said. "So let's be happy and hurry to your mother. We both know she doesn't like it when we are so sad."

"Yeah, I am going to tell her about my fight and my new friends." She said, smiling once again. "Also, I hacked into the lab's computer before it got exploded into bits. I only gave a partial of information to Smoky." She let out a giggle and to my amazement Law joined in. Law is laughing? This is getting weird.

"Luffy, Law is scaring me. He never laughs." Chopper said, hiding behind him. Luffy started laughing. "THAT IS NOT HELPING!"

"You are a minx." Law said. "You truly are your mother's child." He stood up and patted her on the head. "You see that blonde guy over there He is a cook and he spoils little girls. You should ask him to cook you something. He will never deny you."

"I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S SANJI!" Sanji screamed.

"Blondie can cook you something if you are hungry." Law said, ignoring him. I guess it wasn't bad to have Law has an ally. He doesn't like the Love Cook and that's good with me.

"Well, I am very hungry." She said, rubbing her stomach. "Does he make pizza because I am hungry for some pizza?"

"Go ask him." Law said. "He probably gives you a big pizza if you use your charms."

"Okay…" Tyra said, walking towards Sanji. She tilted her head on the side and smiled. "Mr. Sanji, can I have something to eat please? Can you make pizza?"

"OH OF COURSE MY DARLING ANGEL, I WILL MAKE IT RIGHT AWAY!" Sanji screamed with awe. He raced out the kitchen and everyone let out a sigh.

"Daddy, I think my charm broke him." Tyra said. Saul, Ace, Sabo, and Kuina started laughing.

"Yup, you are quite the charmer." Ace said, laughing away. Tyra started laughing with them.

"Oh you guys are so funny." Tyra said, giggling. "I am going to like it here Daddy."

'That's good." Law said. Then she turned to Brook.

"You are Brook right?" Tyra asked.

"Yes my dear…" Brook said.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM A HUGE FAN!" Tyra screamed, hugging him. "I love your fighting style. It is so elegant, swift, and beautiful."

"Oh dear, my cheeks are warm and red well if only I have cheeks…Yohohoho…" Brook said. "I am happy to have a cute girl as a fan."

"I am also a big fan of you Mr. Roronoa." Tyra said, turning to me. "I have been studying swordsmanship ever since I started learning. My parents told me a lot about you and your three blade style."

"I am surprised they even mention me." I said. "Wait, you are the one that made Lunaga Sonar."

"Yup, I am a blacksmith and very good one if I do say so myself." She said, smiling. "I got into swordsmanship when I was five and engaged into mending and creating swords when I was six. My mom told me that your son would be a swordsman as well so I wanted him to give him my first creation."

"WAIT YOU MADE MY SWORD!" Saul screamed, staring at her with shock.

"Yup and I am happy that you wield it with such passion." Tyra said. "Lunaga Sonar is made out of a small meteorite mix with titanium alloy. It may sound heavy but it is like as a feather. It can cut through anything plus the blade can rebuild itself by the blood of its enemies. It was my first weapon I have ever created."

"Marry me…" Saul said.

"What?"

"I mean, you are amazing." Saul said, blushing.

"I am impressed with your little girl Law." I said. "She really knows her stuff."

"Yeah, she is brilliant like her mother." Law said, smiling. _My perfect little girl._


	6. Chapter 6: Bedtime Story

Chapter Five: Bedtime Story

We were almost close to Law's home and night consumed the sky. Everyone was resting and dreaming away. It was my turn to take watch. I was lying next to my wife. She was sleeping peacefully beside me. Franky created two rooms, one for me and Robin and the other for Nami and Luffy. Kuina took the girl's old room and the boy's quarter was expanded. I kissed my wife and walked out the room. I found Law sitting on deck, holding his sword. "You do know that we have space in the boy's quarter. You can sleep on a bed." I said. He turned to me.

"I know but I couldn't sleep." Law said.

"You are still worried." I asked.

"Yeah, it is always hard for me to be apart from her." Law said. "Even on that day she first met you all, it was hard for me to be apart from her." I sat beside him and pulled out a bottle of sake out for us to drink.

"I know what you mean. When Robin gave herself to the Government, I thought I would be happy since I didn't trust her. But I thought wrong. I felt something was missing. I realized that I liked her and I did everything in my power to get her back." I said.

"You two weren't a couple when I formed an alliance with your Captain." Law said.

"We weren't but I was overprotected with her." I said. "I thought that you were making a move on her."

"Nah, back then I was focus on making Doflamigo miserable." Law said. "I didn't have a heart that time."

"It is ironic that your crew is the Heart Crew." I teased.

"Yeah but I didn't have a heart." Law said, pulling out the red piece of paper out of his coat pocket. "Now I do…" Then a hard breeze hit our sails. He stood up and smiled. "We are home…" I stood beside him and my eyes widened. There was a huge waterfall. "You better wake everyone up."

"Alright…" I said, running to the bell. I rang it hard and loudly. "WE ARE HERE!" Everyone burst out of their rooms.

"YEAH HOME!" Tyra cheered, twirling around the deck. "I can't wait to see Mommy again."

"Traffy, you live in a waterfall." Luffy said.

"This is the entrance." He said. Law walked in front of the ship and touched the water. "I'm home…" The waterfall was split into two. "Well, let's get in."

"Franky, take the helm." Nami ordered.

"Yes sis…" Franky said. They sailed in the waterfall and it was glimmering by the huge crystals on the walls. "Wow…"

"It is so beautiful." Chopper said.

"THOSE CRYSTALS MIGHT BE WORTH A FORTUNE!" Nami screamed. "I AM GOING TO ASK ASHALITA IF I CAN HAVE SOME!"

"My eyes can't bare such beauty but I don't have eyes. Yohohoho…" Brook said.

"It is beautiful." Robin said. They sailed out the cave and found a small island filled with a tropical sandy beach and vast green trees. However, in the center of the island was a huge and tall tree.

"That's a big tree." Kuina said.

"It's so huge." Saul said.

"I have never seen a tree that big before." Sabo said.

"I want to climb it." Ace said.

"That's our house." Tyra said.

"YOU LIVE IN A TREE!" They all screamed.

"Yup, it is pretty neat." Tyra said, smiling. We docked the ship but Law didn't want us to leave the ship. He gathered us in the center of the deck.

"Why are we here?" Luffy said. "I thought we are going to the big tree."

"You only want to go to the big tree so you can climb it." Nami said.

"I WANT TO CLIMB IT TOO!" Ace cheered.

"SAME HERE!" Sabo added.

"YOU THREE BETTER NOT OR YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED!" Nami screamed.

"Awww…" They all said.

"We are going to the big tree but it is dark out and I don't want anyone to get lost. So I thought we can take the shortcut." Law said, lifting his hand in front of him. " **Room** …" A dome surrounded us and teleported us inside the Big Tree.

"We're back…" Tyra said.

"This is a beautiful place." Robin said, walking to the balcony. "Where are we?"

"This place is not on any map." Law said.

"Yeah, my parents made it and they named it after me." Tyra said, smiling. "So welcome to Tyra Island."

"Cool but are you worried that the Marines will come here." Chopper asked.

"Nope…" Tyra said.

"Why?" Ussop asked,

"Because we are in the center point of where tsunamis, hurricanes, tornados and other natural disasters are created… This island always gets hit." Law said. "Well, she is probably in our bedroom. Follow me…"

"AHHH, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Ussop screamed, hugging Chopper.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Chopper screamed.

"Don't worry, my Mommy uses her powers to protect this place." Tyra said.

"So she has the same powers like me?" Kuina said. "Controlling water…"

"Oh yeah, she is pretty good at it." Tyra said. "She took down a hold Marine Base by herself. She covered it with seawater."

"Your mother sounds scary." Ace said.

"Yeah, super scary." Sabo said.

"She sounds pretty cool to me." Saul said, smiling.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool." Tyra said, blushing. Law opened the door and found a beautiful room created with crystals and flowers. There was a huge bed and a beautiful woman was laying on it. Her long red hair flowed wildly on the pillow and blanket and her hands were on her round belly. "MOMMY!" She raced towards her and hugged her tightly. The woman opened her eyes and hugged her back. "Mommy, I miss you so much."

"Tyra, you are back." She said. Then Tails jumped towards her and rubbed its cheek to hers. "Oh Tails, I miss you as well."

"Mommy, I fought a lot of bad guys and talked to a Marine. Oh I even made new friends." Tyra said. Her eyes sparkle with happiness as she talked. "Also I got to sail on the best pirate ship ever."

"I see, I am happy that you had fun." She said, smiling.

"How is my little brother?" She asked, touching her mother's stomach. Ashalita was pregnant. No wonder why Law was worried. "Is he okay? I can't wait to meet him"

"He keeps kicking me but it won't be long. You are going to see him soon Tyra." She said. She then turned to us. "It is good to see you all again. It has been a lot time."

"Hiya Ash, I like your home." Luffy said.

"Thanks…" She said.

"Oh Ashalita, you're pregnant." Robin said.

"Yes, I am due this month." Ashalita said. "My personal doctor already spoiled what the baby is going to be. It is hard to make a pregnancy a surprise if your husband is your doctor."

"At least you have a personal doctor." Nami teased. "No wonder why Law was worrying so much. He was stressing out throughout the whole trip. He was dying to come home." Law crossed his arms and look away from us while his wife giggled. "But you look great Ashalita."

"Yes, you are gorgeous as ever." Robin added.

"Oh Robin… Nami… You two look so beautiful as well. It has been ages and yet you two are glowing." She commented. "Oh, I see there are children here as well."

"Of course, the Pirate King should have kids to continue my legacy." Luffy said, chuckling. "Boys, this is a good friend of mine. Her name is Ash."

"Hiya Ash, it is nice to meet you." The twins said, bowing their heads.

"My name is Sabo."

"And my name is Ace…"

"They are twins Mommy." Tyra said. "They are pretty funny."

"It is nice to meet you two as well. You are as handsome as your father and I believe Nami is your mother." Ashalita said. "You two have her eyes."

"Yes, she is." They said.

"Oh Nami, they are beautiful." She said.

"Oh thank you Ashalita." Nami said, blushing. Ashalita then turned Saul.

"Zoro, this must be your son. He looks so much like you." Ashalita said. "He is quite charming."

"Yes he is my son. His name is Saul." I said.

"Saul, it is nice to meet you." Ashalita said.

"You too ma'am..." He said, bowing in front of her.

"Mommy, he is so strong and brave. He came to help me fight and I had a lot of fun with him." Tyra said. Saul blushed when he heard that.

"Really? He sounds just like his old man." Ashalita said. I was happy that Ashalita didn't change a bit. Then she turned to Kuina. "Oh my, she is so beautiful Robin."

"Thanks Ashalita, your daughter is beautiful as well." Robin said.

"Hello, my name is Kuina. I heard you can control water like me." Kuina said.

"Yes I can." She said, using the water from her glass cup on the table to create a butterfly and it flutter around us and to my Kuina. She was marveled of what her powers can do.

"I am afraid that I might hurt someone with my powers." Kuina said. "When I was controlled, I saw how dangerous my powers can be and I am afraid to use it."

"Kuina, do you want to know the secret to control your powers? Every Devil Fruit User knows this secret and I am going to tell you." Ashalita said.

"I want to know too." Ace said. "I am a Devil User and I don't know there is a secret."

"I see well listen to me carefully. There are many Devil Fruit Users and all them control their power by love." Ashalita said.

"Love?" Kuina and Ace said.

"Yes, Ace when your father uses his powers, he uses it to protect the people he loves."

"Yeah, he is always there for us." Ace said.

"And your mother does the same thing. Am I right Kuina?"

"Yes, my mama saved me when I was about to fall in the ocean." Kuina said.

"Kuina, don't never think of your powers as a curse, think of it as a blessing." Ashalita said. "You have a lot of people to protect like I do. I have my husband, Tyra, and my little boy to protect." She rubbed her stomach. "Only your love, courage, and determination will help you protect them. It works for me."

"You really think I can protect them." Kuina asked.

"Yes, I can give you a few pointers." Ashalita said. She then let out a little cry.

"Ashalita, are you okay?" Law said, walking up to her and cupping her face.

"I am fine. It is just a kick." Ashalita said. "Your son really wants to come out. He is feisty like his father."

"Let me get my things so I can examine you." Law said. He was about to leave until his wife grabbed his hand.

"You just got back and you look tired. You can examine me later." She said. "It is in the middle of the night."

"I am not tired. I don't need rest." Law said.

"I want you to be at your best." Ashalita said. "Also we have guests. We should give them rooms so they can rest as well."

"They can wait and I am in good condition to check you." Law said.

"You need rest and our guests need rooms to rest as well. This can wait until morning" Ashalita said, cupping his face.

"Fine." Law said, letting out a sigh. "I can't win this argument."

"Thank you for summiting to me my love." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I am amazed that you two are married." Nami said. "How did it happen?"

"Yeah, tell us…" Luffy said.

"It is none of your business." Law said.

"Come on Daddy, it is a good story." Tyra said. "You tell me it every night."

"No, it is personal and only meant for you." Law said. We ended up sitting on the floor, waiting for him to tell us. "Really?"

"Law, I do think we owe them a story." Ashalita said, smiling. "I love your stories especially when you tell our story."

"STORY!" We screamed. Robin just let out a giggle while Law let out a sigh. I myself was curious how these two ended up together.

"Fine… But I don't like this one bit" He said. He sat beside her and let a sigh. "After our adventure together and we part ways, I heard that the Marines were developing a secret weapon. The Ultimate Pirate Hunter… A Double Devil Fruit User that is immune to seawater and even controls it. The target was you guys."

"WHAT!" We screamed except for Robin.

"I was created to kill you all." Ashalita said. "To kill every single Pirate in this planet…"

"AHHHH! IT IS LIKE A PIRATE TERMINATOR!" Ussop and Chopper screamed.

"But the Marine scientist that was under this experiment was actually working under Kaido. He also was working secretly with Caesar. I broke in the Marine Headquarters to retrieve her before Kaido does." Law said. _I can remember it like it was yesterday…_

 _I was walking through the halls of the base, amusing myself by cutting any marine soldier into pieces. When I made it to the lab, there was nothing. I then heard screaming. I followed it and found a mysterious figure in a hooded cloak using his powers to control the ocean. It was lifting my ship in the air. "Hey…" I said. He turned to me and was about to attack. I did my best to avoid the water but it was too fast. I placed a doom over him and swung my blade, I cut his cloak and was shocked. It was a young beautiful woman with long red hair. "What?" I then took off the doom and put my blade away. "Hey, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to save you." She stared at me for a brief moment. She then turned to the ship and placed it down. Then a piece of paper floated in front of me and ink appeared on it. I read it and then turned to her. "Yes, I will take you away from this place and you won't be experimented anymore." Then the ink of the same paper changed into a different message. "Ashalita? That's your name…" She nodded her head. "My name is Trafalgar W. Law…"I then offer my hand to her. "Are you ready Ashalita?" She walked up to me and grabbed my hand._

"So you agree to go with him just like that." Ussop said.

"Why did you agree to go with him Ashalita?" Franky asked.

"It has been twenty two years that I have been experimented." She said. "I have never left the Marine Headquarters and he was offering me a chance to see the world." Law wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't trust him at the time but I wanted to see what the world had to offer."

"Wow, twenty two years…" Franky said. "You were locked up all that time."

"Yes…" Ashalita said. "I could never leave the base and my room didn't have any windows so I can see outside. I was trapped but Law freed me."

"So it was love at first sight." Nami said. Ashalita started to laugh.

"Oh no, I may agreed to go with him but we weren't in love at the time." Ashalita said.

"She was very distance with everyone and didn't utter a word. To be honest, I didn't know why I told her to come with me. I thought it would give me a chance to examine her but she made it clear to everyone on my ship that someone dares touch her, she would drown them with seawater." Law said. "She scared everyone in my ship. I was the only one that wasn't afraid of her and I had to serve her meals since no one on my ship has the balls to do so."

"You make her sound like a wild animal." Chopper said.

"Oh Chopper, I won't bite…too hard…" Ashalita teased.

"Somehow I doubt that." Chopper said hiding behind Ussop.

"Continue…" Robin said.

 _She always sat in her quarters, alone and staring outside the window. It has been weeks now and I always find her at the same spot when I give her food. "Ashalita, I brought you something to eat." I said. She didn't bother to turn to me or even say anything to me. I placed it on the table and was about to leave until a piece of paper flew in front of me. I read it and let out a smile. "You're welcome…"It was like this all the time but the messages became longer and my stay also. In due time, I sat beside her while staring out the window. "Ashalita, I am going to be honest with you. I wanted to come with us so I can examine you. So I can figure out what you are. I heard rumors about a secret weapon and I believe it is you. But I won't touch you… I can see you have been through so much and the last thing I want to be is another person experimenting on you."I then pulled out a stuffed bunny out of my coat. "So since you are here, I want to make you part of my crew." I gave it to her and she turned to me. For the first time, she took off that poker face. Her violet and pink eyes sparkle beautifully as she stared at the stuffed animal. "It's for you… I am not good at giving out gifts but…" She grabbed it and let out a smile._

 _"_ _Thank you Law…" She said, hugging the stuffed animal._

 _"_ _You're welcome Ashalita…"_

"A stuffed bunny, you sure know how to charm a girl Law." I teased. He turned to me and glared at me. I gripped on my blades. "If you want to fight, I am happy to give it to you."

"Zoro, calm down… The story is very interesting." Robin said.

"Yeah Zoro, it is so romantic. Don't ruin it for me." Nami said.

"Fine…" I replied.

"She opened up to me and the crew but she doesn't talk. She still uses paper to communicate with others which they don't mind. She carries around the bunny all over the place." Law said.

 _In time, she interacted with the other members of my crew. She didn't talk but it didn't matter. A month as passed and she fit in very well. All the men on the ship would stare at her with awe. Yes she was a beauty. She stood at the edge of the ship, staring at the water. This is the first time we have a woman on my ship and we don't have any clothes for her. So she wears my clothes instead plus she has a thing with beanies so I gave her a black one to wear. You can easily mistake her as a boy. She wrapped her breast so it can be flat and put her long red hair in the beanie. She thought it would be safe to stay low for a bit. "Ashalita, we are heading to an island to stock on supplies, do you want to come with me? We can buy something for you to wear."She then nodded her head up and down. "The island is called Florence. It is filled with shopping malls." She then smiled and kissed the rabbit. She had a habit of kissing and hugging the rabbit when she was happy._

"Florence, wasn't that the place that we were heading when we first met." I asked.

"Yes Zoro, I am happy that you remembered." Ashalita said, smiling. "Florence is a very special place for me because it was the first place I ever been to after I was freed."

"That makes two of us." Law said. " Florence is a special place to me too."

 _I took her around Florence and I hate to admit, I love the way her eyes sparkle when she sees something new. I took her to a designer store and she tried on many clothes. I have to wait and be the judge. Everything suited her and we almost bought the whole store._

 _"_ _Hey Ashalita, how about this dress, I think it might look good on you." I said, giving her a black dress. She stared at it for a brief moment. "You don't like it. I guess it is plain. Well, we don't need to buy it." I grabbed all the clothes that she liked and went to the cashier to pay for them. "Okay Ashalita, let's go…" When I turned, she wasn't behind me. "Ashalita?" She walked out the changing room with the dress I picked out. She was wearing matching heels with it. "Wow…" It was a black fitted dress that it reaches to her upper knees. She let her long red curly hair long down her back but still kept the beanie. "You look great Ashalita." She then used her hands and formed circles in front of her eyes. "Glasses or sunglasses…" She then pointed to her eyes and then pointed afar and then did an X with her fingers. "So you can't see far." She nodded. "Well, I can check your eyes later but we can buy some cheap prescription glasses for the meantime." I carried her bags while she was still holding on to the rabbit. I was happy that she loves it. We made it to the glasses store and we tried some out. I then found a pair of black glasses with jewels decorated on the sides. "Hey, tried these…" I put them on her. "Can you see well?" She nodded her head. "That's good." I realize that she was so close and her different colored eyes didn't move away from me._

 _"_ _Why are you doing this for me?" She asked._

 _"_ _I just thought you deserve it."I said._

 _"_ _I don't deserve any of this." She said, letting out a frown. "I am just a weapon. I don't deserve all of this."_

 _"_ _You are much more than that." I said. She then smiled at me._

 _"_ _Thank you Law." She said. She then turned to the fountain. She walked to it while I paid the pair of glasses. She stood in front of it and stared at the beautiful stone craved statue in the center of the fountain. It was leaking tears. I walked to her and stood beside her. She was staring at it with a frown. "Why is the woman crying?"_

 _"_ _It is based on a legend here. It is about a demon woman who was treated badly by the people because she was a monster." I explained. "The only person that saw her as a person was a poor and kind man. The people thought he was under a spell when they found out he was in love with a demon so they killed him. This statue is called the Demon Princess Sacred Tears."_

 _"_ _Then we are the same." She said. "This Demon Princess and I…" Then Marine soldiers surrounded us._

 _"_ _So you are the one that took our prize creation. Trafalgar W. Law, give me back the girl." The Captain said._

 _"_ _I will not let you take her." I said, gripping on to my sword._

 _"_ _Always the hard way with you pirates." He said, pulling out his sword. "Men, take him down and get the girl."_

 _"_ _Ashalita, I won't let them hurt you." I said. She then walked in front of the Marines. "ASHALITA!"_

 _"_ _I don't want to go back." She said. "I want to stay."_

 _"_ _You don't decide. You are our weapon. We created you and trained you." He replied. "You don't have any right to do as you pleased."_

 _"_ _Then I quit." She said. "I am not a Marine's weapon anymore." Then her eyes started to glow. "I am not going to be caged again." Water from the fountain swirled around her and formed into daggers. The water daggers cut all their guns. The Captain was shivering in fear as she approached him. She lifted him by the collar. "My name is Ashalita Zelda Michaelis, the Demon Princess and I am a pirate." She punched him to the ground. I grabbed her hand._

 _"_ _Come with me, Demon Princess." I said, smiling. She smiled back and we raced away._

"So that is how you got your title?" Brook said. "It suits you very well."

"Thank you Brook…" Ashalita said.

"Awww... Nami said. "There got to be a kissing scene or something."

"YUCK!" Ace and Sabo screamed, sticking out their tongues.

"Well…I..." Ashalita mumbled, blushing.

"Do I have to tell everything?" Law asked.

"YES!" We screamed.

"Fine…" Law said, letting out a sigh.

 _We hid and enjoyed ourselves in Florence. I have never had so much fun in my life. I don't know what is going on with me. This isn't like me at all but it didn't bother me. We hid in an alleyway, trying to escape from the Marine soldiers lurking around the town. "I think we are okay for now."_

 _"_ _I am sorry for putting you into trouble." She replied._

 _"_ _Don't be. Those Marines should apologize for telling you that you don't have a right to live your life the way you want to." I said. "You are not a weapon. You are a human being… A person just likes everyone else here." She then blushed while letting out a smile._

 _"_ _I hear something… It is coming over here…" A voice said. Ashalita grabbed one of bags and pulled out my hooded jacket she wore before entering the designer shop. She put it on and covered her head with the hood while I put on sunglasses and a fake mustache. She then wrapped her arms around my neck._

 _"_ _Forgive me…" She whispered. She sealed my lips with hers. I was shocked at first but then I was sunk into the passionate kiss. It was strange. I wanted her and I don't know why. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. I then pinned her to the wall and stared at her for a brief moment. Her eyes were so alluring and beautiful. Her body felt perfect next to mine. I kissed her once more not knowing that my hands were roaming around her smooth skin. A Marine soldier walked our way and he blushed when he saw us making out._

 _"_ _Sorry…" The Marine soldier said, looking away._

 _"_ _Can't you see we are busy?" I snapped._

 _"_ _Sorry, I will be going." He said, racing away. I turned to her and blushed. She kissed me and I kissed her back. Why? What is going on with me?_

 _"_ _Sorry…" She said._

 _"_ _It's fine… It was a good idea." I said, grabbing her hand. "Let's get going." We both carried some bags and walked hand and hand out of the island._

"Someone was having fun." Luffy teased, chuckling away. Both of them blushed but Ashalita joined in started to laugh.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time." Ashalita said. Law let out a fake cough.

"Anyway… After we fled, she was labeled as a pirate with a huge bounty. The Marines were scared that their weapon turned on them." Law said. "We were always on the run."

 _Ashalita kept her distance after our time in Florence. I thought she was embarrassed or she thought I was mad at her. That kiss would always play in my head over and over. I often wonder if she loved the kiss. Is she thinking about it constantly like me? I was lost in my thoughts and emotions. I was always so calm and kept myself from being attached to anything or anyone but now this woman, I am too deep and somehow I don't want to get out._

 _It was nighttime and we sailed peacefully through the vast sea. I was in my quarters, looking through maps until I heard someone singing. I have never heard singing on my ship. It was always quiet but this voice allured me and I wanted to find who was singing. I walked out of my quarters and it was coming up at the lookout post. Everyone was sleeping but one person. I climbed up and found Ashalita, cuddling the rabbit like always but also singing a song I never heard of._

 ** _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_**

 ** _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_**

 ** _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they see_**

 ** _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_**

 ** _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_**

 _She then stopped when she heard me enter the lookout post. She turned to me. "I am sorry, did I startle you?" She shook her head. "That's good. You have a beautiful voice and that song. It was beautiful as well."_

 _"_ _My mother used to sing it to me." She replied._

 _"_ _Mother?"_

 _"_ _Yes, my life before I became a tool. We lived in a small village and we were poor. People thought I was a monster with my different colored eyes but my mother would always defend me. We own a little farm yet we didn't make a lot of money because of the rotten soil. Winter came around and she grew very ill and I did everything I could to make her better. Even when she was sick, she would sing that song so I won't cry or be sad. She died a few days after winter. I was eight at the time."_

 _"_ _I am sorry to hear that." I said. "What was her name?"_

 _"_ _Tyra… Tyra Zelda Michaelis…" She said, smiling._

 _"_ _That's a beautiful name." I said._

"That's me…" Tyra said, smiling.

"Yes, we named you after your grandmother." Ashalita said. "It was your father's idea."

"Your grandmother was a great woman and I wish I had a chance to meet her." Law said.

 _"_ _I couldn't pay my taxes so I was kicked out of my house and was forced to leave the village. My mom was buried in the cemetery and I had to say my goodbyes. It was hard to leave her but I had no choice. When I left, the Marines were after me and I didn't know why. When I turned ten I met a young girl who was going through the same thing. Her name was Robin. We were running together but we were trapped in an abandon warehouse. She was younger than me and it was my duty to protect her. I became a decoy while she escaped. That was the last time I saw her. I hope she is okay."_

 _"_ _Why didn't they want you?" I asked._

 _"_ _I don't know. I was captured and was experimented ever since. I have been locked away from the world for twenty two years." She then turned to the sky. "I have forgotten how beautiful the night sky is."_

 _"_ _It is very beautiful." I said. She then tripped into my embrace. "Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Sorry…"She said, staring at me. She then pulled away from me. "I am sorry again for kissing you. It wasn't my place."_

 _"_ _I should apologize because I almost went too far with the kissing." I said, blushing and looking away from her._

 _"_ _You were the first."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You were the first man I ever kissed." She said, blushing. "It is silly that girls treasure their first kiss but I have no regrets with mine. You are a great man and the woman that steals your heart is pretty lucky."_

 _"_ _How about you?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I think it is too late for me." She said. Then a quake shook the ship and she was about to fall off the lookout post. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. I then looked below and found an army racing around my ship and a huge ship was next to it. I then was shocked to see who was entering my ship._

 _"_ _Stay here…" I ordered. I jumped off the lookout post and ready my sword. I was going to create a doom but I was shot by seawater prism bullets. I collapsed to the ground. "LAW!" Ashalita jumped off the lookout post as well and landed in front of me, guarding me._

 _"_ _Ashalita, run away."_

 _"_ _I am not leaving you." She said, turning to me. "I am part of your crew and I will never leave your side Captain." She was about to fight until she froze when a tall man with a pink feathery shirt entered the ship._

 _"_ _My Demon Princess, you are truly beautiful." He said. "I can't take my eyes off of you."_

 _"_ _Who are you?" She asked._

 _"_ _My name is Doflamigo. I came here to get my revenge. I want Law's head."_

 _"_ _Ashalita, get away from him. He is dangerous." I snapped. She didn't leave my side. I was gripping on to my wound and looked around. My crew was in chains and was on gunpoint. I couldn't do anything._

 _"_ _Please don't hurt them." Ashalita said._

 _"_ _It doesn't work like that my dear." Doflamigo said, circling around her. "Oh my, I have never seen such a beautiful flower." She stood still as he grabbed a strand of her red hair and sniffed it. "I was supposed to give you to Kaido but he doesn't know that you are still alive and well I would love to have a woman such as yourself with me."_

 _"_ _ASHALITA, JUST RUN AWAY!" I screamed._

 _"_ _Ashalita?" Doflamigo said. "What a beautiful name…" He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "Your eyes are breathtaking."_

 _"_ _STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed. He then let out a chuckle._

 _"_ _I can't believe it. You actually care." He replied. He moved to her lips but she turned her head away. I was angry that he was trying to kiss her in front of me. I was angry that he was touching her. I was angry that I couldn't even stop it. I couldn't do anything. All I can do is watch._

 _"_ _Don't you dare lay a hand on her." I snapped. "I won't let you make her one of your sluts. She is more than that."_

 _"_ _You love her…" He said. I froze. Is that what this new feeling is? Love? He chuckle some more. "I didn't know you were capable of love."_

 _"_ _Let her go. It is me you want." I said._

 _"_ _As much I want your head on a silver platter, I think I want something else." He said, turning to her. "Ashalita, I will let this whole crew plus the captain live if you agree to come with me. I will spare their lives if you give me yours."_

 _"_ _ASHALITA, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" I screamed._

 _"_ _I will agree with your terms if you let me say goodbye." Ashalita asked._

 _"_ _You have one minute." He said, walking to his ship. All of his men followed and she walked up to me and kneeled beside me._

 _"_ _Law, are you okay?" She asked._

 _"_ _Idiot, I told you to run away." I snapped. She used her powers to take out the pulled and helped me up. "I told you to leave us."_

 _"_ _And to watch you all get killed. I won't allow it. I don't want to see any of my friends hurt especially you Law" Ashalita said. "Law, I want to say thank you for everything but it is time for me to fulfill my purpose."_

 _"_ _No one determines your purpose Ashalita. You do…" I said._

 _"_ _Yes, I know. I learned that from spending time with you. With the kindness you have given me, I discovered my new purpose. My purpose is to protect you no matter what." She said. I was shocked. She wants to protect me? That's her purpose? "You are very important to me and I will protect you." She then hugged her bunny. "This bunny is very precious to me. It is my sacred treasure because it was a gift from you." She then smiled at me while I still trying to get over being shock. That bunny is her treasure? Why? Why am I important? "Throughout my years in the lab, I was always treated as property, as a thing. But you saved me and you didn't treat me as a tool. You treated me as a person and that is why this bunny is my sacred treasure and I wouldn't trade it for the world."_

 _"_ _Please don't go… You are…" I pleaded but she just smiled. "You just can't…"_

 _"_ _I might not see you again so I guess I should tell you." She said, blushing and smiling at the same time. "I love you Law and thank you for making me feel human again."_

 _"_ _Come along my dear, time is up." Doflamigo said._

 _"_ _Yes Master…" Ashalita said, holding back tears. "Goodbye Law..." She walked towards the other ship and I was still in shock. My body couldn't move and my mind was screaming to grab her. But they left and I watched her leave. At this moment, I realize I lost my sacred treasure and I would do anything to get it back._

"Mommy, you are so brave." Tyra said.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS STORY SHOULD BE A NOVEL!" Nami screamed.

"I agree, this story is fall more better than the romance novels I have in my library." Robin said.

"You are living in a love story." I teased.

"Oh honey, I know but there story is interesting as well." Robin said, giggling.

"So Mr. Law, did you save her?" Kuina asked.

"Did you beat Doflamigo?" Ace said.

"You must be very strong to beat Doflamigo." Sabo said.

"How did you know where to find her?" Saul added.

"Daddy placed a tracking devise inside the bunny." Tyra said. "You are so sneaky Daddy."

"I tracked her down and found out she was in an island called Le Rosa." Law said. "She was being experimented once more."

 _I snuck in his base and found Ashalita in a training field. She wasn't alone. Across from her were two men. She was panting and was bleeding. Her clothes were torn. Her breasts and stomach were barely covered._

 _"_ _Baby Doll, stop resisting us and fight… At this rate you would die." Doflamigo said._

 _"_ _Then let me die." She said, spitting out blood. She was getting beat up and she wasn't putting out a fight._

 _"_ _You are being dramatic. I have given you what you wanted. I let that idiot live and now you are mine." He said. "If don't show your skills to me, you would go another day without food."_

 _"_ _I rather die." She said._

 _"_ _I told you that I was sorry for destroying that stupid rabbit." He said._

 _"_ _It wasn't a stupid rabbit."_

 _"_ _If you love it so much, I will buy a new one."_

 _"_ _No… That bunny was special to me because he gave it to me. It can never be replaced. It was too important."She snapped. "It was my sacred treasure." She was holding back tears and gripping her chest. She really treasures that rabbit. "It was the only thing I have of him."_

 _"_ _Then I will pay a visit to Law." Doflamigo said. Her eyes widened when she heard that. "If you won't do as you are told, I will make sure he dies this time."_

 _"_ _He is strong. He is not a weakling." She said._

 _"_ _Yes he is a strong man but he does have a weakness." He said, walking up to her and cupping her face. "His weakness is you."_

 _"_ _He doesn't love me." She said, tossing his hand away. "He will never love me." I was sad that she doesn't think I love her back. Well, I am not very good showing my emotions but with her, I can take down my walls and show her everything. "So don't waste your breath. He is never coming for me."_

 _"_ _My dear, he is your weakness as well so if you don't want me to kill him I suggest you give me a show." He said. "All you will ever be is a weapon, a tool for mankind. So show me…"The two men dashed towards her. She let them, cut her, punch her, kick her… It was hard for me to watch. She collapsed to the ground, bleeding even more. "I SAID FIGHT OR I WILL KILL LAW AND EVERYONE ON THAT SHIP!"_

 _"_ _Law…" She said leaking tears._

 _"_ _I will kill him Ashalita." He snapped. She forced her body up and spitted out more blood. "Now, fight…" She dashed behind the two guys and in an instant, she thrilled both her arms in her opponents and all you can hear is screams. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" She tossed the bodies aside and stared at the blood on her hands. I can see the sorrow in her eyes. She didn't want to kill them but she did it to protect me."Your speed and strength is incredible but I want you to use your Devil Fruit Powers."_

 _"_ _I rather not…" She said. "I am done. I killed my opponents." She was about to leave until she was pinned to the wall. "Let me go."_

 _"_ _You don't have any right to leave. You are not done yet." Doflamigo snapped. He then moved to her ear. "I have no problem filling my bed with you."_

"There are kids here." Robin said.

"But nothing happened." Ashalita said. "I didn't do anything with him."

"What does filling my bed mean?" Ace and Sabo asked.

"NOTHING AT ALL!" Nami screamed. "It is nothing…"

"But…"

"It means that Birdie wanted Ash to sleep on his bed while he sleeps somewhere else." Luffy said. There was a brief silence and then the twins smiled.

"That makes sense." Sabo said.

"Yup, it sure does." Ace said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Please continue." Brook said.

 _"_ _You are too confident that I will fill your bed." She said. He then pulled out a needle and stabbed her neck with it. "Desperate are we?"_

 _"_ _I am tired of you loving him. A weapon is not supposed to feel or love."_

 _"_ _Sounds like you are jealous…" She teased._

 _"_ _No, I am mad that a lot of money went to creating you and you turn out to be weak just because of him." He snapped. "You would forget about him and only obey me. You are mine Ashalita."_

 _"_ _Even with the nano-bots, I will still love him." She said. "Also, no one owns me. I own myself." Then her eyes turned pale._

 _"_ _Ashalita, hug me…" He ordered. Ashalita hugged him. "Ashalita, say that you love me."_

 _"_ _I love you." She said. She was being controlled and it was hard for me to see her like this._

 _"_ _You are too kind." He said, cupping her "Now Ashalita, give me a kiss…" She was about to seal her lips with his and I couldn't take it._

 _"_ _ **Room**_ _…" I said, using my powers to teleport her away from him and into my embrace._

 _"_ _I knew you were watching." He said. "Now I have a test subject. Ashalita, kill him."Ashalita pulled herself away from me and created a scythe out of water. Her eyes were consumed by bloodlust. "Now things are getting interesting."_

 _"_ _Yes Master..." She said, racing towards me. She constantly swung her blade viciously towards me, never leaving an opening._

 _"_ _She is wonderful. She might a good wife don't you think Law." Doflamigo said, smiling. She was too fast and I used my teleportation to keep up with her._

 _"_ _Ashalita stop… This is not you." I said._

 _"_ _I am sorry but I can't disobey my Master." She said. She was about to stab me and I let her. She pierced her scythe through my shoulder. I grabbed her so she won't let go._

 _"_ _I don't want to fight you." I said, enduring the pain. "Ashalita…"_

 _"_ _Let me go…" She said, struggling to break free. What can I do? She was being controlled and I didn't want to hurt her._

 _"_ _FINISH HIM ASHALITA!" Doflamigo screamed._

 _"_ _Ashalita…" I said, pulling her in my arms. "I am not going to lose you again. Not like this… Please…" If I was going to die here, at least I tell her. "Ashalita, I love you." I bend towards her and kissed her. She stood still the moment she felt my lips on hers. I forced her mouth opened and tasted her. My tongue swirled inside her, capturing the divine taste. The scythe disappeared and her arms were around my neck and pulling me closer. I then pulled back and found her with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _You came back…" She cried, smiling at me._

 _"_ _Of course I did…" I said._

 _"_ _NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPPENING!" Doflamigo screamed. "ASHALITA KILL HIM!" But Ashalita didn't move. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! YOU HAVE NANO-BOTS IN YOUR SYSTEM! YOU HAVE TO OBEY ME!_

 _"_ _I took the liberty of taking it out." I said, showing him an orb with the nano-bots. "That was one hell of a kiss."_

 _"_ _I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" He screamed. Then there was a huge explosion._

 _"_ _They are finally here. I gave the Marines a little tip of where to find you." I said. "Have fun with them?"_

 _"_ _YOU BASTARD!" He screamed. The ceiling was crumbling down and we started running away. I then teleported us to a location a few miles away from the base, waiting for my ship to pick us up… It was a silent between us and I didn't know what to say. I confessed to her with the thought of me dying but I didn't die and she knows now. She turned to me and stared at my wound. She tore her sleeve and used her powers to clean the wound._

 _"_ _I am sorry for hurting you." She said, wrapping my shoulder._

 _"_ _It is not your fault. You were under controlled." I replied._

 _"_ _Why did you come back for me?" She asked._

 _"_ _I lost my sacred treasure too and it also can't be replaced. She is very important to me and I came here to get her back. I was afraid that I would lose her forever." I said. She gazed towards me and our eyes met. She didn't turn away from me._

 _"_ _She? You mean me?" She asked._

 _"_ _Yes and I was afraid that I would never to see you again and I am here to get you back." I said, smiling. "I didn't realize how important you were until you left and a pirate will do anything to get his treasure back."_

 _"_ _So you really love me." She said, smiling. I cupped her face and smiled._

 _"_ _Yes, I love you." I said._

 _"_ _Good because I couldn't stop loving you." She said. We were about to kiss until we saw a flare. We turned and found our ship. I stood up in front of her and offered my hand to her._

 _"_ _Let's get out of here my treasure."I said._

 _"_ _Yes my Captain…" She replied grabbing my hand. We enteredour ship and everyone was happy. Everyone cheered that she had returned to us and we sailed away._

"Then we got married a few months later and after two years of our marriage. Ashalita and I got separated from a mission." Law said.

"I ended up getting chased by Marines and was saved by you guys." Ashalita said. "I help Zoro get Robin by pretending to be a guy and flirting with her. He was very jealous that we ended up fighting. He gave me a good punch."

"I WASN'T JEALOUS!" I screamed. "And I told you that I was sorry. I thought you were a guy."

"Wow Dad, I didn't know you were jealous." Saul said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know that Mrs. Law helped you get Mama." Kuina added.

"Again, I wasn't jealous." I snapped.

"Yes you were." Robin teased, giggling. I glared at my wife and all she can do is laugh.

"But at that time, I was a few weeks pregnant. That is why I needed to get back to my crew." Ashalita said.

"YOU WERE PREGNANT!" We screamed.

"Yes and I have a beautiful daughter."

"And they are going to have a son soon. And they lived happily ever after not as pirates but as inseparable lovers." Tyra said. "The End…"

"Wow that is quite a story." Robin said.

"Well, story is over so I will show you all to your rooms." Law said, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I will be back." We walked out the room and I followed him. He gave Robin and me a room, Luffy and Nami a room, Franky, Ussop and Brook shared a room while Chopper and Sanji shared another room. The twins plus Saul shared a room while Kuina slept in Tyra's room.


	7. Chapter 7: Night Conversation

Chapter Six: Night Conversation

I was lying on the bed with my wife. I was still trying to get over the fact that a man like Law has the capability to love let alone have a family. The story was believable yet it was unbelievable. I then turned to my wife who was sleeping on my chest. I smiled and held her closer. I guess it is unbelievable that I am married to a beautiful and much older woman. She was out my ledge yet she chose me of all people to love. I didn't care much of love. All I wanted is to be the best swordsman in the world and to help Luffy achieve his dream of being the Pirate King. I accomplished both and I guess I felt unsatisfied with my life.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I am just thinking." I said.

"You think?" Robin teased.

"Of course I can woman." I pouted.

"So what is my swordsman thinking about?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about why you chose me." I replied. "I mean, I am much too young for you and you chose me anyway. I am not that bright and not very good with expressing my emotions. I am not a man of romance." She let out a giggle and kissed my cheek.

"You are over thinking things my dear. I chose you because what you have inside." Robin said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Heart and undying devotion… You never stray from the people that are important to you and you would protect them no matter what. I am happy that I am one of those people you want to protect." She said. "At first I thought it was insane because you were young and you deserve a better woman instead of me. I have committed too much sin in my life and I was surprised that you even care about me."

"I do care…" I said. "I know that I was untrusting and distanced towards you from the beginning but I didn't understand why I wanted to be the one to protect you. But when I was separated from you all for two years, I discovered that I deeply care for you more than a friend. I kept it to myself because I thought it was a phase and I was going insane but it didn't go away and every time I am with you and protect you, the more I wanted to be with you forever."

"And you said that you are not good at expressing your emotions." Robin teased.

"It is because of you that I am like this." I said.

"Is it a bad thing?" She asked.

"No, somehow it is because of you I can easily sort out my emotions." I replied, cupping her face. "And also share it with others without fear."

"Then I am a good influence." She said, moving towards me and kissed me. She then pulled back and let out a giggle.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I think someone else is a good influence especially towards our son. Did you see how many times Saul blush when he is near Tyra?" Robin said, giggling. "It is quite adorable."

"But Tyra is a year older than him." I said. "Or was it two years?"

"Then he is like his old man, always aiming for the older women." Robin said.

"There is nothing bad about that. Older women are much more mature and don't make a big fuss over things." I explained. "Mature, smart, kind, and downright beautiful is the aspect of the dream girl that I have always wanted and I am proud that my son likes the same type."

"Then I guess I fulfilled your dreams."

"Yes you did." I said, hugging her. "And I am never letting you go."

"Oh Zoro, I wouldn't dream of leaving you. Strong, brave, funny, kind and also a man with lack of direction is the type for me."

"Then I guess I fulfilled your dream." I said.

"Yes you did…"

Luffy was dead asleep while Nami was standing at the balcony, staring at the night starry sky. _I almost lost my boys back there. It was so scary. Now I know how Robin felt when Kuina was kidnapped. It must have been so hard for her to stay calm. Even we are safe and the boys are alright, I still feel uneasy._ Then she felt warm arms wrapped around her waist. She turned and found Luffy.

"Nami, why are you not sleeping?" Luffy said. "You need your rest."

"I can't sleep." She said. He then let out a sigh and hugged her tighter.

"I may be an airhead at times but I do know when you are troubled Nami." Luffy said. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I know that the boys are okay but I almost lost them back there in Caesar's lair." Nami said, shaking. "It just…"

"Nami, you are not going to lose anyone else. I will always be with you and you are going to watch your sons grow up." Luffy said, making her face him. He smoothed her cheek and smiled.

"But we let our guard down and if it wasn't for Law, we wouldn't be okay. The kids will be experimented and we might be dead." She cried. "I can't… I don't…" He kissed her forehead.

"I have never failed you Nami. Not once I broke my promise. What I do, I do for every one of my nakama and also you. I never had a normal family. I had father who wasn't there for me and a grandfather who has a funny way of showing his love. I have two blood brothers and I lost both of them. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I was there when Ace died. I keep telling myself that it wasn't real and it was all a dream. But if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have confessed to you, marry you, have a family with you. I will always be by your side and I will protect our family no matter what." He said. "So please stop your worrying and come to bed." She was shocked. He was so profound with his feelings. I mean it was a miracle that he confessed to her but this little speech of his, it was a not a thing that Luffy can give but he did and it made her so shock.

"Luffy, I love you." She said, hugging him.

"I love you Nami." He said, scooping her up and carrying her to the bed. "Now my dear Navigator, it is time to sleep."

"Alright my Pirate King."Nami said, kissing him. _I am so happy and lucky to have him in my life. I may be a thief but he was the one that stole my heart and I know he will treasure it forever._

"Yohohoho… That was indeed a wonderful story." Brook said.

"I have never thought that Law will get married." Ussop said.

"Well, life is an adventure. You don't know what is going to happen." Franky said.

"I have lived long enough to know that." Brook said. "I thought I will be alone forever until I met you guys."

"I guess it is time for me to settle down." Ussop said, pulling out a photo. Brook and Franky were behind him and whistled.

"She is quite a woman. I wish I can see her panty." Brook said.

"Is that your special woman?" Franky asked.

"Yes, her name is Kayla. She is a childhood friend and she always believes in me. She lost her parents from a sickness and she grew depressed. She is a rich and noble woman and I was a coward but I love to make her laugh. Even with my lies and my cowardliness, she still gives me a smile and treats me with kindness. I guess you can say that I have fallen in love with her. I promise her that I will come home one day and I was planning on asking Luffy to take me back home to see her." Ussop explained. He then pulled out a small black case and opened it. It was a beautiful silver band ring with a dazzling gem. "I brought this on our last island we visited and I wanted to give it to her. I know it is a long shot because she might be already married but I want to see her no matter what."

"Whoa that was deep." Franky said.

"My heart is aching with such a story, if only I had a heart…Yohohoho…" Brook added.

"I know that I will see her again and I am not going to chicken out. I am going to ask her to marrying me." Ussop said.

Sanji and Chopper were getting ready for bed. "Oh Chopper, do you have everything you need?" Sanji asked.

"Of course but I miss sleeping with Robin. She makes me feel safe." Chopper said, letting out a sigh. "But I think Zoro needs her more."

"Why do you say that?" Sanji asked.

"Do you notice why Zoro keep napping away during watch or when he is not training?" Chopper asked. Sanji nodded his head. "Well, he has getting nightmares every night. It took me a long time to figure out what he was dreaming about. Then one night, he finally gave in. I always find him on deck every night and I always ask him about his nightmare. He told me that he was dreaming about his best friend Kuina and how he couldn't save her. He was afraid that he couldn't save any of us." He then let out a chuckle. "But when Robin and him became a couple, I hardly see him at the deck at night. He sleeps fine and it is all because of her."

"I see…" Sanji said, smiling. _I guess those two are meant to be. I didn't like it one bit that my Robin-swan chose him over me but then again, I think he deserves her._

"Oi Sanji, are you okay?" Chopper asked.

"Oh yeah, I am just happy that's all." Sanji said.

Sabo, Ace, and Saul were already on their beds, staring at the ceiling. "Oh Sabo, it is so cool that we are sleeping in a tree." Ace said.

"I know right. Tyra told us that she is going to show us around tomorrow." Sabo said. "I can't wait." He then turned to Saul. He was smiling. "Saul, why are you smiling?"

"Oi… I can't smile." He replied.

"You like Tyra…" They both teased.

"SHUT IT!" He replied.

"Hey, it is understandable. She is pretty, smart, and strong." Sabo said. "A girl like that is worth liking."

"It is not just that Sabo. It is how she makes you happy even when she is not trying." Ace said. "Her smile, her laugh… Those are the things that matter."

"Are you talking about Tyra or you are talking about Kuina?" Sabo teased.

"SHUT IT!" Ace snapped. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in…" The door opened and it was Kuina and Tyra.

"Hey boys, we just want to say goodnight." Kuina said, hugging Halo. "Also, I want to thank you all again for bringing me back. I missed you three a lot."

"It was nothing Kuina." Saul said, standing up from his bed and walking towards his little sister. "We are family and family stick together no matter what."

"Yeah Kuina…" Ace said, blushing.

"We look out for each other." Sabo said.

"Oh Kuina, I am so jealous." Tyra said, smiling. "You have good nakama."

"Tyra, you are one of us." Saul said, smiling. "We look after you too." She then let out a giggle.

"You are too cute Saul." Tyra said. Saul blush every shade of red.

"Oh Tyra, you are the first girlfriend I have ever have." Kuina said.

"Then I guess it is my job to watch all of your backs as well." She replied.

Ashalita was still laying her bed, smoothing her stomach. "Oh, I can't wait to meet you son." She said. "I can't wait for you to meet your family and friends." She then took a deep breath and started to sing.

 **I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**

 **I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**

 **And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they see**

She then paused when her husband started to sing.

 **But if I know you, I know what you'll do**

 **You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**

She let out a giggle. "How are our guests?" She asked. He walked to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"They are okay." Law replied. "So what did you do when I was gone with Tyra?"

"Nothing much, just chatting with our son." She said. "He has been very good company."

"I see…" Law said. "So what are you going to name him? We agreed that I named the girls while you named the boys."

"Yes you did but you sound like I am going to give birth to an entire army." She said, giggling some more.

"Well we both never had siblings let alone a proper childhood." Law said. "A big family will fix all that." She then kissed his cheek.

"I know that you are going to be great with all of them just like you are with Tyra." She said, smoothing her stomach. "I was thinking of calling him Corazon, Corazon Trafalgar Law. Since Tyra has your middle name. I was thinking that he will have your name as his middle name." Law's eyes widened after he heard that. He was beyond shock. She turned to him with a smile. "He was important to you and I know he will be happy that your son is named after him." She then got pulled into his embrace. "Law?" He didn't say a word. She hugged him back. "Did I say something wrong?" He pulled back and he was smiling. "Hmmm…"

"Corazon T. Law, he is going to be one hell of a pirate when he grows up." Law said.

"Of course, he is going to be great." Ashalita replied. "I can't wait to meet him, Captain."

"Me too my treasure…"


End file.
